


Habromania

by odettelou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettelou/pseuds/odettelou
Summary: You must erase your memories of me, I’m poison. And I know I can’t take it no more.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	Habromania

Tepukan pelan pada pipinya terasa, membuat Soonyoung dengan berat hati membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap, beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima oleh retinanya.

"Soon.. bangun ih."

Soonyoung membenahi posisinya, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk lelaki mungil yang tengah menatapnya malas dengan bibir tertekuk. "Ngantuk Ji." Lanturnya.

Jihoon mendengus, memukul kedua lengan milik Soonyoung yang melingkar bebas pada pinggulnya, menariknya mendekat. "Bangun, aku udah buatin kamu coklat panas, Soon."

Jihoon menggeser posisi tubuhnya, mengambil secangkir coklat hangat yang Ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu apartment Soonyoung. 

"Makasih Ji." 

Jihoon mengangguk, memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi gembil Soonyoung dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari empunya.

Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya coklat panas pada cangkir tersebut tandas. Menyisakan sedikit sari yang tidak merata di bagian bawahnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum pada Jihoon, dibalas senyuman dan satu ciuman tipis pada bibir milik yang lebih tua. Soonyoung terkekeh heran, "Kamu tumben Ji, ada apa sih?"

Jihoon menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Soonyoung dan sesekali menghirup aroma woods dari parfum yang Soonyoung kenakan. Usapan kecil diterima Jihoon, pada surai dan genggaman tangan di antara mereka. Hangat. Soonyoung nya selalu hangat.

"Soon.." Jihoon bergumam kecil, yang dipanggil menurunkan pandangannya. Menatap manik hitam Jihoon yang kini menunduk malu dengan merah semu pada kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa Jihoon?"

Jihoon masih menunduk, memainkan jari milik Soonyoung dan menggambar beberapa pola acak. "Nanti sore, jalan yuk?" Ajaknya.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, "Iya boleh. Udah lama kan kita gak jalan berdua?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar dan kembali memberikan kecupan pada pipi Soonyoung. Ia kemudian beranjak, mengambil ponsel dan beberapa berkas miliknya di meja. Mengundang kerutan pada dahi Soonyoung. "Ji? Kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pulang, aku mau beres-beres dulu." Ucapnya tanpa menghadap Soonyoung, "Nanti kita janjian jam 5 ya, di Pandora Cafe."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Pandora Cafe tempat aku lamar kamu dulu kan Ji?"

Jihoon mendengus, melemparkan sampah kertas pada Soonyoung lantaran wajahnya yang menghangat.

"Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa dan jangan telat." 

Soonyoung masih terkekeh, memerhatikan wajah Jihoon yang bersemu merah. "Hati-hati Ji." Teriaknya. 

Jihoon mengacungkan ibu jarinya, kemudian berlari keluar dan menutup pintu apartment Soonyoung dengan debuman keras menyisa.

***

Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan apartment berserakan dan cahaya matahari sore menembus tirai jendelanya.

"Udah jam setengah lima." Gumamnya.

Ia berdiri, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat tertidur pada sofa apartment dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi, memunculkan pop up chat dari Jihoon yang mengingatkan untuk pertemuan mereka pada pukul lima. Soonyoung membacanya sejenak, kemudian menepuk dahinya. Mengambil langkah seribu untuk berbenah dan membersihkan dirinya.

Hanya lima belas menit, sebelum Ia turun dengan setelan kasual dan boomber hijau lumut di tangan kanannya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada ponselnya, mengetikkan balasan untuk Jihoon yang mungkin saja sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Kak, lo mau kemana?"

Soonyoung mendongak, bersitatap dengan Chan— adiknya, yang mungkin saja baru menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya.

"Janjian sama Jihoon." Jawabnya pendek.

Satu pukulan mentah Ia terima, bersamaan dengan helaan napas putus asa yang terdengar berat. Chan pelakunya, netranya berkaca-kaca menatap Soonyoung yang kini menyentuh rahangnya yang membiru.

"Sadar kak sadar!" Sentaknya. "Sadar kak, gue mohon sadar."

Soonyoung menatapnya berjeda, "Maksud lo gimana? Gue harus pergi Chan, nanti Jihoon marah kalau gue telat."

Tidak, Soonyoung tak mengharapkan isakan dan deru napas memberat yang keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"JAWAB CHAN!"

"Kak tolong lo sadar. Kak Jihoon udah gak ada, Kak Jihoon udah meninggal Kak." Satu tarikan napas Ia ambil, "Kak Jihoon kecelakaan pada saat kalian mau pergi kencan di Pandora Cafe, hari Sabtu, tepat jam lima sore."

Soonyoung menatapnya tajam. "Gak, Jihoon ada Chan, dia masih hidup gue tau itu." 

Chan menyerah. Memilih berlutut dan memegang kedua kaki saudaranya, menumpahkan segala isak tangisnya. 

"Kak, gue mohon.. Kak Jihoon udah pergi dan dia gak akan suka liat lo begini kak, ikhlasin Kak Jihoon ya Kak?" 

Satu helaan napas terasa berat, Soonyoung belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Bukan buat gue kak, bukan buat lo juga. Buat Kak Jihoon, biar dia bahagia liat lo dari atas sana kak."

Kepalanya terasa sakit dan kelopak matanya memberat. Soonyoung mengingatnya sekarang.

"Sembuh Kak, ikhlasin Kak Jihoon."

Kalau Soonyoung bisa, mungkin Ia memilih untuk menyerah pada dunia. Meninggalkan segala urusan semesta dan kebercandaannya. Ia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus hidup menderita, dalam bayang-bayang orang terkasihnya. Cintanya, bahkan mungkin separuh dari jiwanya.

"Kak Soonyoung!"


End file.
